Akame Ga Kill: Tame the General
by Draco711
Summary: Tatsumi once again got captured by Esdeath. And as always, Esdeath showers him with love and affection. As he is living with Esdeath for the time being, Night Raid is working on a plan to save Tatsumi. However, there will be a new threat that will cause Night Raid and Jaegers alike to work together. Will this truce last? Or will it crumble?
1. Chapter 1

**Akame Ga Kill: Tame the General**

 **Draco711: Hello one and all! Welcome to my story: Akame Ga Kill: Tame the General!**

 **Tatsumi: This will be awesome!**

 **Draco711: Yup, Tatsumi will be joining us for this adventure!**

 **Natsu &Happy: Aye!**

 **Draco711: Natsu?! Happy?! Why are you here?!**

 **Natsu: We want to continue our journey with you, even if it isn't Fairy Tail.**

 **Happy: Aye!**

 **Draco711: Hmm~ fine.**

 **Tatsumi: Now it got even more awesome!**

 **Draco711: Yup! Now without further ado~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Akame Ga Kill. For if I did, TatsumixAkamexEsdeath is guaranteed to happen.**

 **Draco711 &Natsu&Happy&Tatsumi: And now, Hobey ho let's go!**

* * *

 **Ch. 1**

"Ugh…" Tatsumi groans. He is slowly regaining consciousness in a familiar room. His head is in pain as he rose a hand up to it. He sat up, not too fast so his head wouldn't spin and send him back to unconsciousness, and looked around. From what he could see and tell, he's in a room. As he was doing this, he got a very bad feeling. And it turned into dread once he realized who room this belongs to. He wondered how long he was out. But the real question is: How did he get here in the first place?

He thought back to the point before he lost consciousness. He and the other members of Night Raid were going to complete a mission. They were assigned to kill a member of the Imperial Court, which was in the Prime Minister's inner circle. However, they were ambushed by the Jaegers when they arrived to an open field.

"Yeah, now I remember what happen. We were ambushed by Esdeath and the Jaegers. But how did they know we were coming? Did someone see us coming and came to warn them? That had to be it, no one from the Empire knew we were coming to assassinate a member of the Imperial Court," Tatsumi thought, unaware of the door opening "But who tipped them off? Was a spy captured and tortured by Esdeath? That would be the better option than outright betrayal. Did the others escape? I hope so, but won't know for sure till I-" He was brought out of his thoughts when he was tackled into the bed. He cursed that he wasn't aware of her presence till the last moment, especially since her presence demands recognition.

"Tatsumi! I'm so happy you're awake!" Esdeath exclaims, happily. She hugged Tatsumi tightly, very happy she has him again in her arms. It surprised her greatly that he is a member of Night Raid. She knew he wanted to join the Revolutionary Army, but didn't know he was a part of Night Raid. The group she and her team are meant to capture and/or kill. But it doesn't matter now since he's here with her.

"E-Esdeath?! How did I get here?!" Tatsumi asks, panicking.

"I brought you here, silly. How else you got here?" Esdeath answers, smiling.

"B-But the others? What happen to them?!" Esdeath knew he meant the other members of Night Raid. She frowns slightly that they escaped capture. Her subordinates gave chase only to lose their trail after an hour of pursuit. She, herself, was too preoccupied with Tatsumi to help them in any way. Otherwise, they would've been caught and down in the torture chambers where she will deal with each one personally. She then answered:

"They managed to escape us for the time being. But next time, they won't be so lucky." Tatsumi sighs relieved that they had escaped. He didn't care if they left him behind. He would hate himself if they got caught trying to save him. For now, he has to figure out a way to escape and get back to them. And while he thought that, another crossed his mind:

"Where's Incursio?" He looked around for the Imperial Arm, wondering if they took it. He soon, however, found it next to the bed, leaning against the wall. He is surprised/shock that they let him be near it within arm's reach. His surprise/shock must've showed on his face as Esdeath giggled.

"Wondering why Incursio is close to you instead of hidden away? Well, it will be difficult for you to escape even with it.. Tatsumi didn't reply to that. He knew Esdeath spoke the truth. Even if he did turn invisible, warriors such as Esdeath would be able to sense his presence. And once that happens, he had to face Esdeath or whoever finds him. He sighs as he responds:

"So there is no chance of escaping?"

"Nope~" Esdeath assures, grinning. Tatsumi sighs as he lays back down. So his best chance is wait till Night Raid comes and rescue him. As he doesn't know how mobile he can be without being watched. Esdeath then spoke in a heavy voice:

"Tatsumi~ there is another reason I brought you to my chambers." Tatsumi could tell something is up that instant. He looked up to Esdeath, who is sporting a strange smile. A similar smile Leone sometimes be throwing his way when she thinks he isn't looking. And the meaning of the smile caused the back of his hair to stand as his heart sped up. Though he's not sure why his heart sped up, though. And that is when he finally noticed Esdeath's attire. She is only wearing a shirt which revealed a large amount of her cleavage. And she is slowly unbuttoning it.

"E-Esdeath...what is the other reason?" Tatsumi asks, nervously and afraid of the answer.

"Tatsumi, I want you...I want to make you mine and mine alone." Esdeath answers, tossing her shirt to the side. Yep, he wasn't going to like the answer at all.

"H-Hey, wait a minute! Can we talk this out first!?"

"No, I waited long enough for this. And I won't wait any longer." Tatsumi dove to the left to try and get away. However, he realized he should've dove toward the other side where Incursio rested instead a second later. Esdeath grabbed him by the legs and pulled him back to her. Tatsumi clawed at the bed to try and get away to no avail. Esdeath turned him onto his back, and removed his clothes by tearing them off. She then straddled his stomach.

"Do we really have to d-Mmrph!" Tatsumi began. Esdeath cut him off by kissing him deeply and roughly. Tatsumi felt Esdeath's tongue force it's way into his mouth, causing a moan to escape Tatsumi. Esdeath moves down Tatsumi's arm, leaving slight claw marks as she does so. She began grinding against him. Tatsumi felt himself begin to react, which he hated. He didn't want to react to her, he want to get away from her! But he knew that he wouldn't be able to escape, so he had no other choice. Esdeath then pulls back slightly, and bit down on her lover's bottom lip-hard!

Tatsumi held in his scream, but had to let out a whimper. A smile came to Esdeath's face as she made small circles on his defined chest. She then moves lower down Tatsumi's body, and looked to his erection. Her eyes widen slightly as she saw how big Tatsumi's manhood is. He is bigger than most guys she have seen, and he is still growing.

"My, my, aren't you a big boy~" Esdeath purrs. Tatsumi blushes embarrassed, looking off which caused Esdeath to giggle and blush herself. She adored his embarrassed expression. She then took and held Tatsumi's manhood into her hand. Tatsumi took a sharp breath as he felt Esdeath's hands on his manhood. The General began stroking Tatsumi gently yet firmly. Tatsumi moans as he came, covering Esdeath hand in his seed. She is amazed at how much Tatsumi came. She smiles as she looks to Tatsumi, who is red in the face, and breathing mildly. She then moves up, and straddles him again.

"You came a lot Tatsumi," Esdeath said, licking her hand "And you're delicious."

"Esdeath..." Tatsumi breathes. Esdeath smiles as she grinds against his manhood. After a moment, Tatsumi manhood regained it's full mast. Esdeath then lowers herself onto him, moaning out as Tatsumi let out a moan. She soon felt herself stop, meaning that his manhood is at her barrier. So with a swift thrust downward, she penetrated her barrier. This caused a lot of pain, but Esdeath wasn't bothered by it much. Once the pain became pleasure, the Ice Queen began bouncing onto Tatsumi's manhood. Out of instinct, Tatsumi held onto Esdeath's hips as pleasure coursed through his body. Esdeath leaned down, and kissed him roughly as her bounces got wilder and rougher. Tatsumi soon felt his climax approaching again.

"Ah...I'm going to..." Tatsumi moans, pulling back from the kiss.

"Then cum my love...give it all to me!" Esdeath growls into his ear. A few moments later, Tatsumi came into Esdeath thus causing her to reach her own climax. Their violent climaxes made a sticky mess at their lower areas.

"Oh~ that was nice~" Esdeath purrs happily.

"Glad...huff...you enjoyed it...huff...huff..." Tatsumi said, breathing heavily. It was difficult to tell if he was sarcastic or not. Not that it would matter at the moment.

"However Tatsumi, I'm far from being satisfied~" Tatsumi looked to see Esdeath smiling face, and he knew that he had a very long night ahead of him.

xxxx

A slashing sound could be heard near the base of the elite assassin group: Night Raid. Akame is currently training outside to grow stronger to save Tatsumi. She blamed herself for Tatsumi being captured. He took the full force of Seryu's cannon fire to protect her. It left her with a few bruises, but left Tatsumi unconscious. Luckily Incursio protected him, so he had no serious injuries or wounds. But the Armor deactivated, thus bringing Esdeath's attention to them instantly. The second the Ice Queen recognized Tatsumi, she was on them in a heartbeat. Esdeath forced the Red-Eyed assassin back, thus forcing her and the others to retreat.

"I promise Tatsumi...I will save you." Akame thought. She performed a series of slash combinations, finishing with a 360 degree spin slash.

"Akame!" a female voice calls. Akame turned around to see Leone walking over.

"Training I see." the busty blonde said, grinning.

"Yes, I must get stronger in order to save Tatsumi." Akame states.

"I know how you feel, but you need to rest. I know you haven't recovered from that fight with Esdeath."

"I'll be fine as long as I don't overdo it." Leone looks to Akame for a moment. She's really worried about Tatsumi. Leone understands how she feels, she is also worried about the young assassin as well. She would give anything to bash Esdeath's face in and take Tatsumi back. But for now, they must wait for a chance to go in and save Tatsumi. Leone then suggested:

"How about we spar against one another?"

"I thought you said I need to rest?" Akame responds.

"You said you're fine as long as you don't over do it. Just let me know if it's beginning to get to you, and we'll stop." Akame looks to Leone for a short moment, then smiles.

"Alright." They then began sparring against one another. Inside the base, Mine is on her way to the kitchen. She has a lot on her mind, and it mainly involves thinking about how to save Tatsumi. As she was about to pass a room, the door opened as Chelsea walks out. They stopped and looked to one another for a moment.

"Hi." Chelsea greets with a shadow of a smile.

"Hey, Chelsea." Mine greets back. Ever since Tatsumi got captured, Chelsea rarely smiles. She now normally have a stoic expression most of the time. And when she thinks everyone else is sleep, she cries herself to sleep. This is the first smile Mine seen since then.

"Heading to the kitchen for a late night snack?" Chelsea asks.

"Yeah, and maybe some warm milk to help with sleep." Mine answers.

"Heehee, careful Mine. We don't need another Akame now, but it won't be hard to distinguish you two as you are flat-chested." Mine smiles lightly as she replied:

"Shut it, you."

"Heehee, so want some company while we're up?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." The two girls continued on toward the kitchen. In the dining room sat Lubbock, Najenda, and Susanoo. Lubbock began hanging with them more often due to half of his time is spent hanging with Tatsumi. Not that he minded really. He always wanted to have a reason to be close to Najenda. But losing Tatsumi is seriously not a reason he wanted for this to happen.

"You should head to bed, Lubbock." Najenda suggests.

"I'll stay up a little longer," Lubbock said "I can't sleep anyway, too much on my mind."

"Yeah, I know how you feel."

"How about you, Najenda?"

"I'll be fine. I'm just worried about everyone." As if on cue, the team began walking in. Akame and Leone had a few bumps and bruises from training. Mine and Chelsea were each holding an apple and glass of warm milk.

"What are you worried about, Boss?" Leone asks.

"Well, since you are all up, might as well get it over with," Najenda began. She took out a cigarette, placed it in her mouth, and lit it with her metal hand. She blew out smoke as she asks:

"How are you all feeling?" Everyone knew immediately what she meant by that. She was talking about how they were taking Tatsumi's capture. They been avoiding the topic, but knew that they have to talk about it eventually. And it seems like that talk is now.

"We feel we had failed Tatsumi." Akame said. The others nodded in agreement.

"I was thinking about all the possible ways of how we can save Tatsumi," Mine said "But can't think of one that doesn't involve engaging Esdeath and the Jaegers."

"And it is highly unlikely Esdeath will leave Tatsumi alone without one of the Jaegers watching him." Chelsea adds.

"And a fight will be unavoidable." Susanoo said, speaking for the first time in a while.

"Thus alerting Esdeath, the other Jaegers, and all Imperial guards. Possibly even bringing Budo to the fight." Lubbock finishes. Najenda began thinking about what everyone said. It's true that a fight will most likely take place if they try to take Tatsumi back. And it's going to be extremely difficult to sneak into the palace, even with Chelsea's Imperial Arms. But they can't leave Tatsumi in Esdeath's clutches. It seems like they have only one option.

"We have to create chaos within the palace." Najenda states.

"Chaos?" Leone repeats.

"Yes, enough to throw them into disarray. And in all the confusion, we will take Tatsumi back!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheers.

"But we need to grow stronger first. Otherwise, we will only get ourselves killed in the process. So rest for now, we will begin training tomorrow." The group nods as they stood, and walks out.

"Hey, Najenda." Lubbock said, when Mine left out.

"Yes, Lub?"

"Well...um...if you want...do you want...um...to sleep together...tonight? As to cuddle, nothing more than that! Not unless...you know..." Najenda looks to Lubbock for a long moment. Lubbock began to sweat lightly as he waited for an answer. Right when he was about to sweat heavily, Najenda smiled.

"Of course, Lubbock." she answers. Lubbock couldn't help the smile that came to his face. Najenda looks to Susanoo. She said:

"Please make sure the area is safe. Then try to get some rest as well."

"Understood." Susanoo assures. Najenda nods as she walks with Lubbock to his room. She wondered what this meant. She has a hunch Lubbock has feelings for her, but not 100% sure. She hopes that's the case, as she has feelings for him. Lubbock couldn't believe she agreed to his request. He wonders if she has feelings for him. He wanted to ask, but is scared of the answer if he's wrong. So a moment like is a good start to figure that out.

Akame is changing into her pajamas. The plan they have is a dangerous one, but the only one that would work. And they need to grow stronger to do so. Otherwise, they are walking straight into their death. Akame looks to Murasame as she reaffirmed her promise.

"I will save you Tatsumi," she thought "And I will kill Esdeath." With that, she got into bed and went to sleep.

 **End**

* * *

 **Draco711: And the first chapter is done!**

 **Natsu: And it seems awesome!**

 **Happy: Aye!**

 **Tatsumi: But only one way to find out.**

 **Draco711: Yeah, let the readers decide. Now I had to think a lot about the pairing of this story and came to conclude that it will be TatsumixEsdeath, per the title. And it will heavily imply TatsumixAkame and TatsumixLeone. Other pairings seen in the story will be: LubbockxNajenda, WavexKurome, and OCxSeryu. Others if you ask me to. So until the next chapter, review/follow/favorite please.**

 **Draco711 &Tatsumi&Natsu&Happy: And so we go~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akame Ga Kill: Tame the General**

 **Draco711: Hey my awesome readers to chapter two!**

 **Tatsumi: Sorry for the wait!**

 **Happy: Aye!**

 **Natsu: But we're here!**

 **Draco711: I found a pattern with this story. As I'm writing this on paper first, the pattern is that each chapter will be two sheets of paper longer than the last. So the chapters may take longer to post.**

 **Tatsumi: And he's going to work on the next chapter before posting. So he already have chapter 3 finish, and will post it when he finish chapter 4.**

 **Natsu: Now let's get on with the story!**

 **Draco711: Right! Tatsumi, if you will.**

 **Tatsumi: Roger!**

 **Disclaimer: Draco711 do not own Akame Ga Kill for if he did mexAkamexEsdeath is guaranteed to happen.**

 **Draco711 &Natsu&Happy&Tatsumi: And now, Hobey Ho let's go!**

* * *

 **Ch. 2**

The Jaegers are in the dining room. Wave is bickering with Kurome about eating more fish. Bols is serving everyone tea, humming a soft tune. Seryu is playing with Koro on top of the table. And Run is currently reading a book near the end of the table. They are waiting for their Commander and Tatsumi to arrive. The door soon opened bringing their attention to it. Tatsumi walked in looking dead tired, dragging Incursio across the floor.

"Whoa, you look like you didn't sleep much." Wave comments.

"You think? Esdeath kept me up most of the night." Tatsumi responds, tiredly.

"I can imagine why." Tatsumi nods as he took a seat at the table.

"Here you go, Tatsumi, this may help." Bols said, handing Tatsumi a cup of tea.

"Oh…thanks, Bols." Tatsumi replies, taking the cup.

"No problem, Tatsumi."

"Good morning, Tatsumi!" Seryu said, smiling. Tatsumi looks to Seryu as he took a sip of his tea. He could tell that her greeting was somewhat forced. He could guess, and be correct, that it's because of his affiliation with Night Raid. But it seems she is trying to at least be his friend despite that fact. Since he might be here awhile, he might as well try also. So he replied:

"Good morning, Seryu." Seryu's smile widened, looking less force. He then guess that she wasn't sure how he would react to her, being she was the one who killed Sheele, a member of Night Raid. He knew how she felt as he thought she would have Koro devour him when he least expect it. Tatsumi took another sip of tea after he traded salutes with Koro. He suddenly felt someone watching him, so he looked to see Kurome watching him silently. She was eating one of her cookies as always.

"Uh...good morning, Kurome." Tatsumi greets. Kurome looked at him for a moment longer before replying:

"...Good morning, Tatsumi." Tatsumi could never tell what's going through her mind. It's like with Akame, he's always guessing her thoughts. But he have the feeling that Kurome will label him as friend or enemy instantly, pending on the situation. So at the current moment, he must be a friend till proven otherwise.

"Tatsumi, you could have your work cut out for you pending on the task we're placed with." Run said, closing his book.

"Yeah...maybe I can convince her to let me rest for the day..." Tatsumi replies, laying his head on the table "I bet I could sleep all day..." Soon the door opened as Esdeath walks in. All the Jaegers stood up instantly, and saluted.

"Good morning, General Esdeath!" they greeted.

"Good morning," Esdeath greets back, then to Tatsumi "Good morning, my love."

"Good morning..." Tatsumi mumbles. Esdeath giggles as she ruffled his hair. She then stood up straight and address the entire room.

"Alright Jaegers, listen up! Today, we will train till noon. Then you will patrol around the city for any sign of Night Raid," Tatsumi's expression hardened at that "But try to enjoy yourself while you do. Wave, you and Kurome are to watch over Tatsumi."

"Roger that." the two agreed

"What? You don't want to watch over me yourself?" Tatsumi asks.

"I would, but I have a meeting to attend to first. But I will return to you as soon as it is finish." Esdeath answers.

"Isn't that the meeting that starts at noon?" Run asks.

"Yes."

"What will you be doing till then?" Wave asks. Esdeath grinned dangerously, causing Wave to regret asking.

"Now that you ask, I will be training you of course~!" Tatsumi and the other Jaegers glared Wave for even asking that. Thirty minutes later, they arrived to the training grounds. Esdeath stood to one side as Tatsumi and the Jaegers stood on the other.

"Alright Jaegers, today training exercise will be combat." Esdeath informs.

"Combat? Against each other or against Danger Beasts?" Tatsumi asks.

"You will spar against me. If you can land a hit on me before noon, I'll treat you to whatever you like on the Prime Minister's tab. However, if you fail to accomplish the task in time, you will be punish based on your overall performance." Tatsumi and the Jaegers looked to one another, and sighs. There was no getting out of this. But they figured they could land a hit on Esdeath if they worked together. So they spread out, preparing themselves to face the Ice Queen. Esdeath smiled as she looked to each one, her gaze lingering on Tatsumi longer than necessary. She then motioned with her index finger, telling them to come at her.

Tatsumi and Wave were first to charge Esdeath. Tatsumi threw a punch, which Esdeath easily caught. Wave came up and sent a kick toward Esdeath's midsection, but she blocked it with her leg. Tatsumi jumped into the air and sent a knee to her head. However, Esdeath blocked that with her free hand.

"Damn...!" Tatsumi thought. Grinning, Esdeath slammed Tatsumi into Wave.

"Gah?!" both shouts in pain. Taking this opportunity, Seryu charged toward Esdeath herself. Esdeath looks up to see Seryu throw a punch. She blocked it, but Seryu then threw a roundhouse kick toward the head. Esdeath caught Seryu's ankle just as Kurome came from behind. Sensing Kurome coming up behind her, Esdeath turned and threw Seryu into her.

"Ah!?" they shouts in pain. Esdeath smiles, but she was suddenly grabbed from behind. She looked up to see Bols as Run rushed to strike her. However, Esdeath jumped up, breaking free from Bols grip. She flipped over Bols, then kicked him into Run, stopping him in his tracks.

"Ow...!" they grunts in pain. Esdeath landed, then looks to them smiling.

"Nice, you were close on landing a hit on me with your triple team assault. Esdeath states.

"Admit it...we weren't even close." Tatsumi deadpanned.

"...Well~"

"You don't have to agree with me!"

"Come now, you still have time. To be exact, you have four hours to land a hit on me." Tatsumi and the Jaegers looked to one another before standing up. They then charged Esdeath once again to try to land a hit on her. And they been at it for almost three hours, and still haven't succeeded. Too make matters worst, they were getting really exhausted while Esdeath look like she wasn't even putting in any effort. Esdeath did point out some of their flaws as well.

"Man...huff...this sucks...huff..." Wave said, panting heavily.

"Yeah...huff...tell me about it...huff...huff..." Tatsumi agrees, also panting heavily.

"We have three minutes left...huff...huff..." Run informs, trying to regain his breath.

"But she gives us no openings...huff..." Bols said.

"Then we have to create one...I have a plan." Tatsumi said. He then gave a quick run down of how the plan will be executed. The others listened, quickly putting it to memory.

"Alright, let's do it." Wave said.

"Or we won't get to eat whatever we like!" Kurome states.

"Alright, we begin when it hit one minute." Tatsumi instructs. He and the Jaegers got ready to execute the plan. Tatsumi had set it so it may increase their urgency. And in turn, increase their physical capabilities while executing the plan. Esdeath watched them, wondering what their plan is. She guess they are waiting for the last minute to try their plan. This caused her to smile as this will be interesting.

The air was filled with anticipation. A sweat could be seen falling down Tatsumi's and the Jaeger's cheeks, as they are somewhat nervous. The plan isn't perfect, but it's their best shot. The anticipation in the air is thick that one could cut it with a butter knife. They swallowed as the time counted down. And it soon hit the one minute mark.

"GO!" Tatsumi yells, charging. The Jaegers charged with him for one last try. Esdeath got ready as Wave and Seryu shot forward. They began unloading a series of punches and kicks which Esdeath blocked and/or avoided. Run and Kurome came from behind, and began their assault. Esdeath now finds herself defending against all four. The time hit thirty seconds as Esdeath felt lightly pressed. That's when she noticed Tatsumi and Bols. Bols held Tatsumi, ready to launch him into the fray. That's when she realized their little plan.

"Now Bols!" Tatsumi shouts.

"Right Tatsumi!" Bols shouts back. Bols threw Tatsumi with all his might toward Esdeath. The time ticked down as Esdeath struck Wave, Kurome, Run, and Seryu back. She then turned toward an incoming Tatsumi.

Five

Tatsumi inched closer toward Esdeath.

Four.

Esdeath threw a punch toward Tatsumi.

Three.

Tatsumi surprised her by ducking beneath her incoming fist.

Two.

Tatsumi shot forward Esdeath, fist drawn back.

One.

Esdeath made to jump back, but ran into someone which was Wave.

Zero. Tap.

Esdeath is, again, surprised by Tatsumi. She looked to him, and he was smiling. Instead of full-on striking her, like she thought he would, he just tapped her face with his fist.

"Looks like we achieved the goal." he said, smiling. Esdeath blushed as she felt a warm feeling within her heart...and something else more primal. Soon the others came over to them.

"I didn't think we would pull it off." Run admits.

"Yeah." Seryu agrees. She was holding Koro who watched the whole time.

"Yes, that means you are growing stronger," Esdeath compliments "Next time we spar, I won't hold back like I did this time." Tatsumi and the Jaegers sweatdropped nervously, as Esdeath fixed her military hat.

"I'm going to head to the meeting now. We will head out for your reward when I leave it, so I expect you to finish your patrol by then."

"Roger that." they responds. Esdeath smiles, kissed Tatsumi briefly, then headed off. Tatsumi watched Esdeath walked toward the palace. He could tell something was hidden behind the kiss she gave him. Maybe it was the way she kissed him, with a certain hunger needed to he satisfied. And he could guess on what it is without being told. He sighs mentally as he watched her ass without noticing his staring.

"Tatsumi!" Wave calls.

"Huh?" Tatsumi responds, snapping out of it. He looked around, and saw Wave and the others were near the exit, heading to town.

"We're heading out now, let's go!"

"Alright!" Tatsumi jogged over to them. Once he caught up, they all left out to the city.

"You surprised us, Tatsumi." Run said.

"Surprised you? How I do that?" Tatsumi asks.

"We figured you would strike the Commander with everything you had."

"Oh that...well, it wouldn't change my position now, would it?"

"Good point."

"Tatsumi, we're not going to ask you to aid us in capturing Night Raid," Wave said "But please don't interfere if we do find and fight them."

"Well, not interfering will be difficult since my drive to escape aligns with them trying to get me back." Tatsumi reasons. Wave nods, knowing that will be difficult when it comes to it.

"We could look for potential hideouts. If we can find one that is most used, we can ambush them" Kurome suggests.

"That's a good idea." Bols agrees.

"Right, but we have to be very careful. If Night Raid catches wind of our searching, they will either set traps for us or leave the city." Run adds.

"But what if we do find them during this search?" Seryu asks.

"If we do find them, we must fall back. We won't know if Night Raid have added to their ranks, and that unknown factor could put us at a disadvantaged."

"So we're basically just doing recon." Wave deduced.

"Pretty much."

"Well, let's get this started!"

"We will meet back up at the entrance of the palace." And with that, the search for Night Raid began. The search went on for a good three hours as they chose to split up mid-search. After the fourth hour, they reunited at the entrance of the palace.

"Any luck?" Run asks.

"Sadly, no." Seryu answers, disappointed.

"There was no sign of any of the places being used as hideouts." Bols adds.

"Even the places that looked like they can be a hideout weren't it either." Wave finishes.

"Well, we can't say we're surprised. Night Raid is very cautious while in the Capital. Finding them won't be very easy, especially during the day." Run concludes. Tatsumi listened to them talk. During the search, the Jaegers didn't ask him for any hints of where they can find any of Night Raid's bases and/or hideouts. After a few moments, a very familiar presence wash over Tatsumi and the Jaegers. They all looked over toward the palace to see Esdeath walking toward them. The Jaegers saluted once Esdeath stood in front of them.

"Have you found any leads to Night Raid?" Esdeath asks.

"No, they have covered their tracks quite well." Run answers. Esdeath nods, understanding the situation.

"Najenda is a crafty one. She will always try to avoid direct confrontation when the odds isn't in her favor. So we will wait for now, they will show back up."

"Roger that." the Jaegers agrees. Esdeath then look to Tatsumi, smiling. Tatsumi tensed as Esdeath moves toward him, and hugs him closely.

"How are you, my love~?" Esdeath cooed.

"Fine, I guess," Tatsumi answers "I didn't do much on the search to be honest." Esdeath nods, believing the Jaegers didn't pressure Tatsumi for information on Night Raid's whereabouts. She actually agreed with their choice, to be honest. All she want from Tatsumi is for him to be by her side. They will find Night Raid without asking Tatsumi for any leads.

"Well, a promise is a promise. Let's go get dinner." Esdeath states, holding Tatsumi's hand. She began walking with Tatsumi as the Jaegers followed them behind. Elsewhere, the Prime Minister is crying comically. When Esdeath told him she was treating her team to dinner on his tab, he didn't mind at first...that is until he remembered how big Kurome's appetite is. He just hope it don't cause him to go bankrupt.

xxxx

Night Raid are currently training in a field near the base. They been at it ever since the break of dawn. The earlier they train, the stronger they can get in the long run. They have to get stronger, or they won't be able to save Tatsumi. They trained rather intensely, especially Akame and Leone.

"Rraaaah~Hyah!" Akame shouts. She swung Murasame which Susanoo blocked. Thanks to being a biological Imperial Arms, Akame can use Murasame against Susanoo without worry. Leone rushes up behind Susanoo in her Beast Mode.

"Gotcha Suu!" Leone shouts. She made a swipe with her clawed hand, but Susanoo ducked it. He then kicked her back, yet gave Akame to strike him with a kick of her own. Susanoo slid back as he used his staff to block an axe kick from Leone.

"Wow, those two are really giving Susanoo a run for his money." Lubbock comments, watching Akame and Leone keep Susanoo on the defensive.

"They want to save Tatsumi more than anyone." Mine reasons.

"Well, they're not the only ones who wants to save Tatsumi." Chelsea states.

"You got that right!" Mine fired a blast from Pumpkin, obliterating her target dummy. Najenda watched how they trained as Lubbock walks up to her.

"Do you think this plan will work?" Lubbock asks.

"Honestly, I don't know. The plan has so many risks involved, and has a high chance of failure. But it's the only plan we got that could work, so it have to." Najenda answers.

"Don't worry, it will work. And we'll all get out of there, together." He looks to her, and smiles. Najenda looks back to him, and returns the smile.

"There you are! I been looking everywhere for you!" a voice calls. The team all looked toward the direction of the voice, ready to fight whoever it was, as a guy walks out. He had spikey blue hair with nature green eyes. He wore an azure jacket over a black shirt, dark blue pants, and red shoes with a white strap. He had red goggles on his forehead, and wore white fingerless gloves. He had a backpack which must contain his belongings.

"Who are you?" Mine asks, pointing Pumpkin toward the stranger.

"Whoa now! I'm an ally from the Revolutionary Army!" he answers, holding his hands up and dropping his backpack.

"Then tell us who you are, and we may just believe you." Chelsea said.

"My name is Hunter, nice to meet you!"

"And the Revolutionary Army sent you?" Leone asks.

"Yeah, after I pestered them long enough."

"Well, we're glad to have you with us." Najenda said.

"Wait, why wasn't we informed about you coming?" Lubbock asks.

"Huh? Didn't you get the messenger hawk?" Hunter asks, confused.

"No, we didn't get a message of any kind."

"Oh...I probably got here first...ah, there it its!" He pointed as the others looks over. A messenger hawk is indeed coming their way. Najenda held out her metal arm as the hawk landed. She removed the message from the pouch, and the hawk flew off soon after. Najenda then opened the message and began reading. As she read further, her eyes widened in shock. Once finished, she looked up to Hunter.

"H-He's here to help..." she confirmed.

"What!? How he manage to get here so fast?!" Mine asks, shocked.

"By these." Hunter answers, holding up his feet.

"Your feet?" Akame asks.

"My shoes. They're my Imperial Arms, the Speed Demon: Sonic Boom. They give me speed beyond speed."

"Wow, that explains why my traps didn't activate. He moved too fast for them to trigger." Lubbock said.

"Yeah. But the drawback of it is that it's a real stamina killer. The longer I run, the faster my stamina drop."

"So if you can't finish your opponent off quick enough, you must retreat before you can't escape the enemy." Susanoo deduces.

"Precisely, so I had to train extremely hard to increase my stamina. The more stamina I have, the longer I can use my Imperial Arms."

"Well, welcome to Night Raid," Najenda said "As you can see, we're in the middle of training."

"Training?"

"Yes, so we can save one of our own."

"Someone got captured by the enemy? How are you sure this person is still alive?"

"Well, he had caught the attention and affection of the Empire's strongest. So I doubt he's in any kind of real danger." Leone answers, frowning lightly.

"Esdeath? How is that even possible?"

"With Tatsumi, anything is possible." Akame said.

"Interesting, I would like to meet him."

"Yes, you will once our plan succeed." Najenda told him.

"So what is this plan?"

"We will create chaos within the palace to throw them into disarray. While that goes on, we will take Tatsumi back."

"Hmm~ is that the only plan?"

"It's the only plan that will work. Esdeath won't let Tatsumi out of her sight. And even if he is out of her sight for a moment, she will have the Jaegers watching him so he won't try to escape. So the current plan is our only option."

"I see...do you have all your escape routes down?"

"Yes, we can make a hasty retreat once we have Tatsumi."

"Cool. So when will the plan be kicked into action?"

"We will begin the plan in three weeks. Hopefully, we will be ready by then."

"Alright. For now, I going to get a layout of other entrance routes."

"Are you sure?" Mine asks.

"Yeah, they don't know my name nor my face. I'll be able to walk around without worry."

"Be sure not to appear to suspicious. Don't want them to keep an eye on you." Chelsea warns.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. See you when I get back." Hunter then headed out to town. He then thought:

"I wonder if she's in town." He hope he run into his childhood friend after all these years as well.

 **End**

* * *

 **Draco711: And we are done!**

 **Natsu &Happy&Tatsumi: Aye sir!**

 **Draco711: They got you saying it, Tatsumi?**

 **Tatsumi: Aye!**

 **Draco711: Well, anyway, this chapter is completed. Tatsumi will be in Esdeath's clutches for awhile. But question is: will Night Raid save Tatsumi when the time comes? Or will the fall?**

 **Natsu: Only one way to find out!**

 **Happy: Aye! And that is to read!**

 **Tatsumi: And the answers will be revealed!**

 **Draco711: So till then, favorite/follow/review~**

 **Draco711 &Natsu&Happy&Tatsumi: And so we go~**


	3. Author's Update

**Author's Update**

 **Draco711: Hey folks, Draco711 is here to bring you an update! And sorry, it's not a story update. I have to let you know that I'm going to be heading out of town next week, and thus don't have time to finish the next chapter. And as you noticed; Naruto, Natsu and Happy are also not here as they left out earlier. But know, I will work on my stories even while out of town. The only ones that won't be worked on are the ones that I didn't write out on paper but exactly right onto the computer like Fairy Tail: Black Fire Dragon Slayer and Harry Potter Lovers. So when I come back, I should have at least more than one chapter on paper done. Who am I kidding? If its anything like last time, I will be too lazy and only have one. Let's hope that don't happen. Now if you are following and has favorite my story Fairy tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania, you know a poll is going on right now to see who will be the next girl. Go and vote if you're following and favorited Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania for the next chapter will be worked on while I'm out of town. And the chapters after that will be OVAs if I choose to work on it while I wait to return. Even review and PM as Carla (human form), Levy, Porlyusica, and Evergreen are tied in first place. I will tally the marks by the end of tomorrow to see who took the lead or if someone else had come and took the lead. When I find out who, I will work on their chapter with the following chapters till my return will be OVAs (again, that's if I actually work on them). So till I return, continue having fun reading my stories and favorite, follow and review them. Till we meet again everyone. And so we go~ (I'm sure I'm forgetting something :/)**


End file.
